


Sharing This With You

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 13: Traditions
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 62
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Sharing This With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Todays prompt is a little longer than 1000 words but I love the way it turned out.
> 
> I hope you guys like it too!

If there was one thing Magnus loved about Christmas it was the idea of giving to as many people he could. Ragnor used to say that he was an idiot for not seeing how much he already gave back to people but it was one of his favorite things.

That's why after Alec asked about what kind of traditions he had around this time of the year, he had invited Alec with him so he could show him. His husband seemed excited to learn a little more about him, even if at this point Magnus had been an open book for him since they'd gotten married. So when Magnus got called for his tradition he didn't hesitate to make plans for that night.

Since they had a few hours to kill before then, Alec wanted to show Magnus his family tradition, which is how he'd found himself at the New York Institute in Isabelle's office. There was a fairly big tree placed in the back of the room, where it was out of the way but still noticeable when you walked into the room. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Maryse, Luke and Max where all there too. The institute was holding an annual Christmas party, so there was Christmas music and food, but this was their family thing.

"Every year, for as long as I can remember we would set up two trees. One would go out in the ops center for the younger Shadowhunters to decorate and one would go in here. We would come together as a family and decorate this tree together, there would be no talk of missions or work. We would just be a family for the night." Alec explained, his arm wrapped around Magnus' waist. He wasn't just telling his husband, but his new family members too. "Sometimes we'd exchange presents if we knew one of had work on Christmas, which for a long time that's how it was. But not this year. This year we'll decorate and spend time together."

As the family began to mingle, everyone listening into some of Isabelle's ideas for the wedding Magnus turned to Alec, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Thanks for including me in this," Magnus whispered, keeping their foreheads together.

Alecs lip lifted in one of his lopsided smiles, the one he reserved for Magnus only and replied. "Well," he breathed. "You're all family now. All of you guys. So you're part of our tradition now too." When he finished he pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead.

Magnus let Alec lead him to Isabelle's love seat, listening to the stories they all shared curled up against Alec. They decorated the Christmas tree together, Maryse explaining the meaning behind many of the decorations and even showing Magnus the one Alec made her when he was 9 years old. It was a plastic little ornament that had a picture of a few stick figures that were Alecs family and his husband had blushed adorably.

They stayed at the Institute for a few hours until Magnus noticed it was almost 5:00 PM. They said their goodbyes to everyone and then agreed to walk to their destination because it wasn't too far away.

"Are you gonna tell me what this tradition is now?"

Magnus looped his arm around Alecs, pressing close for his warmth as he took a deep breath.

"As you know, when I was younger I was homeless." He smiled when Alec nodded, kissing his forehead in comfort.

"Well," he started. "After the whole fiasco with my father, I met Ragnor. I was also homeless at the time and Ragnor took me in without a second thought. It was several years later when they opened the first homeless shelter and it kinda blew my mind. We decided that we were going to volunteer together. It became our tradition around Christmas time. We'd bring food and feed the homeless and buy extra blankets and clothes. Some years we would get toys for the children and bring them on Christmas Eve."

Talking about Ragnor always put a little pain in his heart, like it was remembering that a piece was missing. It must have shown on his face or in his voice because Alec stopped walking and turned to face him. His husband cupped both of his cheeks, looking into his eyes.

"You…" Alec took a deep breath as if he was preparing for a long speech. "You are the most amazing person in the world Magnus."

When Magnus opened his mouth to disagree, because despite him being a grump Ragnor definitely held that place, Alec shut him up by kissing him lightly.

Alec shushed him before continuing. "Sweetheart, you took your own experiences as a homeless child and started doing everything you could to make sure nobody else had to feel that same way."

Alec pressed another kiss to his lips, like he couldn't get enough.

"Its small, but you know that a little bit of food, extra blankets and Christmas cheer would brighten anyone's day. You are so amazing Magnus Lightwood-Bane. God, I'm the luckiest person alive."

With that Magnus had to kiss Alec because Aled was being sappy and romantic and that usually ended with a lot of kissed for the Shadowhunter.

They ended up portalling the rest of the way, if they hadn't they definitely would have been late. Magnus conjured the two pots of chicken soup he'd made that morning and all the boxes of extra stuff outside of the building.

When they walked in Magnus was greeted like he was family. An older lady hugged him before taking the pots and some went outside to help carry in the boxes of stuff. Most of the kids were swarmed around him, all hugging his thighs and giggling when he finally said hello to them in the sweetest voice Alec had ever heard.

"Mag'us who dat?"

Magnus looked over at a five year old little girl, dressed in the cutest christmas sweater he'd ever seen, and he remembered her name instantly.

"Well Charlotte, that is my husband, Alexander." He replied.

Charlotte gasped like a little girl would, tugging on his sleeve. "You got marry?"

Magnus giggled, waving Alec closer when he saw his husband practically melting into a pile on the floor. "Yes, pumpkin I did get married."

He always tried to correct them gently, knowing that most of the kids didn't have schooling and if they did it wasn't much. Charlotte held her hand out to Alec, Magnus watched his husband fondly as he gently grabbed her hand and shook it.

"'Ello 'Xander. I'm Charlotte."

Alec smiled widely, "Its very nice to meet you Charlotte."

Most of the kids were instantly taken by Alec, some of them asking about his "tattoos" and others just listening to the conversation. Magnus was caught by one of the older ladies, Jody, that had been around for as long as that particular shelter and was instantly given mother like treatment.

He was pulled into a tight hug by her before she was whispering in his ear. 

"Now that is one handsome hunk you've got yourself there Magnus."

Magnus giggled softly, helping serve some of the food. "Yes he is. You should see him without a shirt on," he mumbled.

Jody snickered and nudged him with her elbow when Alec walked over and introduced himself.

It wasn't until a few hours later when the shelter was quiet as a Christmas movie played and everyone was warm and stuffed that Magnus realized something.

He whispered as to not bother anyone, knowing Alec would hear. "Y'know, we both have family traditions...but we're our own little family now and we don't have one of our own."

"You're right," Alec whispered back, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. "But don't worry. We'll find one."

  
  


It wouldn't be until a few days later, but they would find their tradition in just sitting at home, drinking some wine and cuddling on the couch with Christmas movies playing.

Besides, they had their family traditions together now.

**Author's Note:**

> Family traditions are one of my favorite things about this time of the year and I felt like it would be fitting for out boys to have some.
> 
> Also putting some Ragnor Fell and Magnus vibes in there for yall.
> 
> Sigh...I miss them...
> 
> Aye, I hope yall are enjoying! Tomorrow is day 14 and it's a special one!
> 
> Make sure to check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter to find out what the next prompt is and why its gonna be special. :)


End file.
